


Я не ангел, но я немного расправил крылья

by Magic_Glow10



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cussing, Fantastic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Glow10/pseuds/Magic_Glow10
Summary: Я не могу ходить так до Хэллоуина. Придумай что-нибудь!





	Я не ангел, но я немного расправил крылья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm no angel, but i've spread my wings a bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049008) by [Kellygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl), [skripka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka). 



> Бета: ElenaBu.
> 
> В качестве названия автор выбрал высказывание Мэй Уэст (американской актрисы и секс-символа первой половины прошлого века).

Конечно, у Нейтана были ключи от квартиры брата. Это не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим; Питер был молод и склонен влипать в неприятности, а работа Нейтана заключалась в том, чтобы всё исправлять. И чтобы это получалось как надо, ему нужен был круглосуточный доступ к брату и его жилью.

Белые перья на лестничной площадке были чем-то новым, хотя Нейтан никогда и не был высокого мнения о доме, в котором жил Питер. Может, кто-то делал костюм или приносил в жертву цыплят. При этой мысли он скривился и обошёл особенно большую кучу перьев.

Нейтан вставил ключ в замок (он вошёл лёгко — ни намёка на застревание, которое иногда наблюдалось у давно не используемых ключей) и без стука открыл дверь. Это было бы неожиданно и, возможно, грубо, но ведь он пришёл по просьбе Питера. Нейтан всегда был рядом, когда тот нуждался в нём.

— Пит? — Гостиная пустовала, как и кухня. Нейтан постучал в дверь спальни, прежде чем открыть её. — Ты тут?

На полу лежали перья. Дорожка из них вела к кровати Питера, на которой тот и сидел, поставив босые ноги на пол. Нейтан открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что случилось, когда увидел их. Крылья. У его брата были крылья. Они росли из его спины и немного возвышались над головой.

— Питер, что, чёрт возьми, произошло? Как это произошло?

Питер встал, и ещё несколько перьев упали на пол.

— Не знаю, Нейтан! Поэтому я и позвонил. Я был в городе прошлой ночью и почувствовал то самое покалывание, которое иногда появляется, когда рядом кто-то со способностями. Когда я шёл домой, моя спина зачесалась и эти… штуковины начали расти! Везде перья! — Питер выглядел ошарашенным.

Нейтан не мог перестать таращиться на крылья.

— Боже… — прошептал он. — Тебе больно?

— Не особо. Правда, они блядски чешутся. До сих пор. — Питер согнул руку и почесал под лопаткой.

— Язык, — машинально и рассеянно ответил Нейтан, всё ещё поражённый видом брата с ангельскими крыльями.

Питер закатил глаза.

— Неважно. Они чешутся, а я не везде могу достать. Это просто заноза в заднице.

Язык не хотел становиться лучше. Нейтан сделал глубокий вдох и закашлялся, когда пыль от перьев попала в горло.

— Значит, ты вызвал меня из Мидтауна, чтобы я почесал тебе спину?

— Чёрт, конечно, нет. — Питер шевельнулся, и кончик крыла ударил Нейтана по колену. Тот отпрянул в сторону, немного напуганный настоящестью крыльев. — Прости. Мне просто нужен план. Мне трудно представить, как я выйду из квартиры в таком виде. — Питер умудрялся жестикулировать, даже натягивая широкие джинсы.

Нейтан шумно выдохнул. Он всё никак не мог переключить внимание с крыльев.

— Зачем они тебе? Ты ведь и так умеешь летать.

Питер застегнул джинсы.

— Ну, я же сделал это не специально. Блин, слушай, мы должны что-то придумать. Я не могу ходить так до Хэллоуина. Придумай что-нибудь!

Нейтан подошёл ближе и потрогал одно крыло пальцем; оно было мягким. Он провёл от спины Питера до закруглённой верхушки и спустился к перьям. Питер вздрогнул, и их глаза встретились.

— Что? — прошептал Нейтан.

Питер мотнул головой.

— Просто странное ощущение. Совсем другое.

Он пошёл в ванную, и ещё несколько перьев приземлились на пол за его спиной.

Нейтан пошёл следом и прислонился к двери ванной.

— Ты пытался убрать или втянуть их силой мысли?

Питер обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на брата.

— Нет, Нейтан. Конечно, я не пытался убрать их силой мысли в тот самый момент, когда понял, что на моей спине растут чёртовы крылья, потому что я явно идиот.

— Сарказм — защита слабого ума. — Даже Нейтан поморщился, когда произнёс это. Проклятье, он действительно становился похожим на их мать. Слава богу, Питер не пошёл в наступление, слишком занятый разглядыванием себя в зеркале.

— Видимо, их нельзя спрятать. — Питер провёл пальцем по изгибу кости и вздрогнул. — То есть, на улице я не заметил никого с гигантскими пернатыми придатками, а мне хочется думать, что я наблюдателен.

Нейтан кивнул.

— Особенно ночью, когда вокруг не так много людей.

— Вот именно. — Питер ополоснул лицо водой, вытер его и посмотрел на Нейтана в зеркало. — Я бы мог выйти, став невидимым, но у меня болит голова от этого, а кофе закончился.

— Кофе? — Иногда Нейтан с трудом мог уловить ход мыслей своего брата.

— Ну знаешь, та хрень, которую пьют; она ещё горячая, и в ней много кофеина. — Питер пожал плечами, и от этого крылья, кажется, пришли в расслабленное состояние. Он выглядел глуповато. — Я хотел сходить за продуктами сегодня утром. Но я не могу, не говоря уже о том, что у меня вряд ли найдётся рубашка, которая на меня налезет. Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Кофе? — повторил Нейтан. — Ты позвал меня сюда, потому что у тебя закончился кофе? С каких это пор я стал твоим мальчиком на побегушках?

— С тех самых, как у меня выросли крылья, Нейтан! Чёрт, ты хочешь, чтобы меня уволокли в какую-нибудь лабораторию?.. Просто… пожалуйста, достань мне кофе, чтобы я смог придумать, что делать, хорошо?

Он намочил горячей водой кухонную тряпку и протёр ей лицо. Нейтан понял, что, судя по поведению, Питер явно был не в своей тарелке. Он был напуган, и Нейтан не мог его за это винить. Он не мог даже представить, каково это — провести ночь, наблюдая за тем, как из твоей спины растут крылья.

Нейтан раскрыл телефон и сказал водителю заказать два больших латте; он спустится за ними через пятнадцать минут. Питер закончил умываться и сжал плечо брата.

— Спасибо.

Нейтан кивнул и сказал:

— Ещё я закажу доставку продуктов. — Он рукой зачесал волосы Питера назад. — Мы разберёмся с этим. Где доктор Суреш? Может, он поможет нам понять, что делать.

Питер пошёл обратно в свою комнату, и Нейтан последовал за ним. Он принюхался к крыльям; они издавали слабый запах детской присыпки. Ему стало интересно, знал ли об этом Питер. Внезапная картинка, на которой его брат держит лук и стрелы, сердито стреляя в незадачливых незнакомцев и заставляя их влюбляться, вызвала у него смешок.

Питер обернулся и хмуро посмотрел на Нейтана.

— Что?

— Ничего. — Каким-то образом Нейтан смог сдержать ухмылку, и хотя лицо Питера всё ещё выражало подозрение, препираться дальше тот не стал.

— Однако хуже всего то, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Питер, — что чертовски трудно найти удобное положение сидя или лёжа. Я уже устал стоять.

Нейтан нахмурил брови, осмотрев спину брата.

— Может, ляжешь на живот?

Питер кивнул.

— Ну да, это единственный выход. Я просто не привык так спать.

Вопреки своим жалобам, Питер залез на матрас и лёг, положив руки под голову.

— Ты правда думаешь, что Мохиндер сможет помочь? — Его голос звучал как-то приглушённо и жалобно, и это внезапно напомнило Нейтану о брате, когда тот был в шестом классе и жаждал получить поддержку отца…

Нейтан жёстко прервал эту мысль и сел рядом с Питером, смутно думая о том, можно ли к нему прикоснуться.

— Да, Пит. Если кто и может помочь, так это он.

Нейтан замер с рукой над спиной Питера перед тем, как мягко потрепать его по шее. Потом он положил руку между его лопаток и оставил её лежать неподвижно. Со стороны Питера не последовало никакой реакции, и тогда он потёр и легко почесал покрасневшую кожу. Питер застонал и открыл глаза.

— Продолжай.

Нейтан почесал все места, до которых Питер не мог дотянуться.

— Есть алоэ вера? Может, поможет.

Он попытался не замечать, как Питер заёрзал на кровати. Он нашёл маленькую склянку и сделал мысленную пометку купить в магазине ещё. Разогрев гель в руках, он помассировал Питеру спину.

— Я позвоню Мохиндеру после того, как заберу кофе. Хочешь есть?

Питер покачал головой.

— Я не голоден.

Нейтан вздохнул. Питер никогда не мог есть, когда был взволнован.

— Хочешь, я закажу пиццу?

Питер пожал плечами, и Нейтан счёл это за положительный ответ. Он вытер руки полотенцем.

— Помогло?

Питер улыбнулся.

— О чёрт, да.

Нейтан закатил глаза.

— Крылья заменили твои манеры? Я вернусь с кофе через минуту.

В подъезде было прохладно, но Нейтан всё равно ослабил галстук. Он дозвонился до своего секретаря и сослался на семейные обстоятельства, когда забирал кофе у водителя. Старший Петрелли положил трубку и привёл в равновесие поднос в своей руке.

— Можешь быть свободен до конца дня, Ричард. Я поеду домой на такси.

Здоровяк кивнул и, как обычно, полуотсалютовал ему. Нейтан улыбнулся в ответ и пообещал напомнить себе выдать водителю и секретарю большую премию в этом месяце.

И он, и кофе добрались до квартиры Питера без происшествий. Нейтан взял один стакан с подноса и поставил второй на кухонный стол. Открыв дверь спальни, мужчина обнаружил Питера тихо храпящим поверх покрывала. Нейтан весело фыркнул, однако покинул комнату так тихо, как только мог.

Кофе можно разогреть. Очевидно, сон был нужен Питеру больше.

Нейтан сделал большой глоток из своего стакана и удобно устроился на диване, прежде чем нашёл номер Суреша в своём справочнике. Он нажал на кнопку вызова и настолько терпеливо, насколько это вообще возможно, ждал ответа Мохиндера.

После того как Нейтан рассказал ему о проблеме — даже дважды, — мужчина наконец согласился приехать. Нейтан тихо фыркнул про себя. Можно было бы предположить, что человека, видевшего то же, что доктор Суреш, намного проще убедить в том, что у Питера были ангельские крылья.

Нейтан переключил канал и ещё раз проверил Питера перед тем, как стук в дверь оповестил о прибытии Мохиндера. Нейтан открыл дверь и рассмотрел Мохиндера; Мохиндер, свою очередь, рассматривал белое перо в его руке.

— Оно принадлежит Питеру?

Нейтан жестом пригласил его зайти внутрь и указал на спальню.

— Посмотрите сами. Он спит, потому что не ложился всю ночь.

Мохиндер заглянул в спальню и отпрянул. Выражение его лица, по мнению Нейтана, должно было принадлежать детям в Рождество.

— Это поразительно! И Питер сказал, что это произошло прошлой ночью?

Нейтан вздохнул.

— Да. Вы можете придумать, как избавиться от них?

Он знал, что Мохиндер учёный, а они любят всё изучать. Он бы позволил Мохиндеру изучать Питера, но исключительно ради избавления от крыльев.

— Не без помощи множества экспериментов. — Нейтан мысленно закатил глаза. — Способность Питера, похоже, непредсказуема и скорее интуитивна. Лучшее, что мы можем сделать сейчас — это подождать и посмотреть, обретёт ли он контроль над ней. Были ли случаи повторения того инцидента на Кирби Плаза?

Нейтан покачал головой.

— Нет. Крылья сейчас — единственная проблема.

Мохиндер кивнул.

— Хорошо. — Он залез в свою сумку и достал большую инъекционную иглу. — Здесь очень мощное успокоительное. — Далее последовал закупоренный пузырёк. — А здесь дополнительная доза.

— Так это и есть ваш совет? Вы хотите, чтобы я дал моему брату наркотик? — Нейтан почувствовал, как у него сжимаются кулаки и к горлу подкатывает рык.

— Это на случай чрезвычайной ситуации! — Мохиндер не отступил; по крайней мере, за это Нейтан отдал ему должное. — Мы не знаем, как работают его способности, и, учитывая прошлое…

Нейтан неохотно сдался и кивнул. Он взял шприц и ампулу и скорчил гримасу.

— Мне это не понадобится.

Мохиндер моргнул, но лишь спокойно произнёс:

— Искренне на это надеюсь.

Когда Мохиндер ушёл, Нейтан сел обратно на диван и начал вертеть пузырёк в руках. На нём даже не было этикетки, поэтому ни в медицинской книге, ни в интернете он не смог бы найти информацию о том, что это может сделать с его братом. Нейтан принял решение и положил лекарство в холодильник. Всё равно Питер лучше знает, как обращаться с этим.

Его внимание привлёк скрип двери. Он повернулся и увидел крылатого Питера, стоящего в гостиной и потирающего глаза.

— Я слышал голоса, — пробормотал он.

Питер выглядел как сонный ангел — совершенно очаровательный сонный ангел. Нейтана мучил соблазн подойти и сказать ему об этом, но он решил, что лучше оставить это до лучших времён. Вместо этого он молча достал латте Питера из холодильника и поставил его на минуту в микроволновку. Питер мечтательно улыбнулся, почуяв запах кофе, и одним долгим глотком выпил большую часть стакана.

Нейтан заказал пиццу, потому что умирал с голоду и был уверен, что Питеру тоже нужно хоть чем-то наполнить желудок.

— Составь список продуктов. Закажем доставку, чтобы у тебя было что-то съестное.

Питер кивнул и сел на диван. Крылья попеременно расправлялись и складывались, пока он пытался принять удобное положение. Спустя пару минут парень проворчал: «С кроватью было проще». Он попробовал ещё раз и в конце концов уселся на самом краю дивана, сложив крылья за спиной.

— Почему бы тебе не сесть на спинку?

Питер испепеляюще посмотрел на Нейтана, однако последовал его совету; блокнот он держал на колене. Нейтан непринуждённо продолжил:

— Мохиндер заходил, сказал, что ему нужно провести исследование. Дал большую иглу и пузырёк с успокоительным — по его словам.

Питер нахмурился.

— А что, по его мнению, произойдёт? С меня упадёт столько перьев, что задохнётся весь Нью-Йорк?

За целый день это было первое, что заставило Нейтана засмеяться.

— Ты пытался их использовать?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Не сказал бы. В основном я пытался почесаться и не сойти с ума из-за того, что у меня перья. Очнись, Нейтан! Перья! Я чувствую себя птицей!

Нейтан успокаивающе потёр колено брата и попытался не показать усмешку.

— Не уверен, что существуют настолько большие птичьи клетки, но я достану тебе лучшее зерно и какие-никакие качели.

Питер долго и сердито смотрел на Нейтана, упиваясь искренним выражением его лица, пока не начал смеяться.

Нейтан прикоснулся к крылу.

— Попробуй их использовать. Может, когда ты сможешь их контролировать, то научишься и скрывать.

Питер насупился, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови. Нейтан перевёл взгляд с лица брата на крылья.

— Ну что? — напряжённо спросил Питер.

Нейтан покачал головой.

— Ничего.

— Чёрт, — снова нахмурился Питер, и вдруг его глаза сверкнули. — Погоди-ка, а что если…

Всё произошло без предупреждения. Нейтану пришлось увернуться, так как Питер с громким треском расправил крылья.

— Твою мать! — Нейтан сильно потёр колено, на которое приземлился, и одарил гневным взглядом Питера, который в это время смеялся. Крылья были огромны и занимали почти всю квартиру. Нейтан заметил, что кончик правого крыла сбил на пол стеклянную чашу, разбив её на осколки, и смог сдержать мрачное удовлетворение от того, что не ему одному был нанесён урон. — Господи, Питер, да что, блядь, с тобой не так?

Питер испустил очередной смешок.

— Язык, Нейтан. — Парень сложил и снова расправил крылья. — Ладно, вообще-то это вроде бы круто.

— Как насчёт чего-то менее выпендрёжного? — пробубнил Нейтан, полагая, что тот мог бы пожалеть его колено.

Питер вновь фыркнул, складывая крылья.

— Разве такое слово вообще есть? — Он расправил одно крыло, затем второе. — У меня начинает получаться.

Нейтан наблюдал за тем, как его брат снова и снова расправляет крылья. Сложенные за спиной, они выглядели почти хрупкими, но в расправленном состоянии — Нейтан это видел — были бы более чем способны выдержать Питера, если бы он вдруг решил ими воспользоваться. От них также исходило сияние, поэтому, будучи расправленными, они выглядели ярче.

— Тебе нужно подняться на крышу?

Питер мягко взмахнул крыльями, и на пол упало ещё несколько предметов. Парень закусил губу.

— Наверное, это хорошая мысль. Интересно, когда сядет солнце. — Расслабившись, он сложил крылья.

Нейтан подумал, что его брат уже явно лучше контролирует свои новые и нежданные части тела. Он покачал головой.

— Всегда ты, Питер.

Парень оттопырил одно крыло, потом поднял и опустил его. Втянув его обратно, он оттопырил второе.

— Да, Нейтан, ведь это определённо был мой выбор. Я решил, что у меня недостаточно проблем, поэтому пошёл и нашёл самую неудобную способность на свете. Скажи спасибо, что я не наткнулся на какого-нибудь человека-волка.

Нейтан вспомнил всё, что он знал о волках.

— Разве они не писают на предметы, чтобы их пометить?

Питер посмотрел на него. Нейтан посмотрел на Питера. Осознание полнейшей абсурдности всей этой ситуации накрыло их, и они вдруг расхохотались.

Нейтан хватал ртом воздух и пытался перевести дыхание.

— Вот что я тебе скажу: попробуй только меня описать — и я побью тебя газетой.

Питер фыркнул, и они снова разразились неконтролируемым смехом.

К счастью, раздался звонок в дверь, удержав их от того, чтобы упасть на пол и начать по нему кататься. Так как Питер всё ещё хохотал, отвечать пошёл Нейтан.

— Петрелли.

— Пицца от Джованни! Я принёс заказ, — отозвался скрипучий голос.

— Хорошо, я сейчас спущусь. — Нейтан отпустил кнопку и указал пальцем на брата. — Возьми себя в руки. Еда приехала.

Питер сдержанно хихикнул, но Нейтану уже не довелось услышать два полноценных взрыва смеха, пока он спускался по лестнице; иногда он вздрагивал и снижал скорость — ушибленное колено напоминало о себе. Он дал курьеру полсотни и решил, что он сегодня в достаточно щедром — и голодном — расположении духа, чтобы не требовать сдачи.

Спустя две банки пива (у каждого) и две с четвертью дорогие, но стоящие того пиццы с колбасой и зелёным перцем (и одну с грибами), Нейтан застонал.

— Господи, мне надо прекращать столько есть. У меня уже не тот метаболизм, что у тебя.

— Но ведь так хорошо. — Голос Питера звучал сонно и абсолютно удовлетворённо. Нейтан повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на блаженное лицо брата.

Чего-то всё-таки не хватало.

— Надо посмотреть матч. — Если уж играть в прогульщика, так до конца, рассудил Нейтан.

— Жаль только, что я разбил телевизор. — Питер жестом указал на надтреснутый экран.

Нейтан нахмурился.

— А, да. Чёрт.

Питер зевнул и почесал голову. Нейтан, щурясь, всё ещё смотрел на брата.

— Эй! Их нет! Куда они делись?

Питер обернулся, как собака, ищущая свой хвост, и Нейтан рассмеялся. Похоже, он выпил немного больше, чем нужно.

Питер вскочил и бросился в ванную. Нейтан присоединился к нему, и они вместе осмотрели его спину.

На месте крыльев были бледные линии, но сами они исчезли. Нейтан провёл пальцем по линиям, и Питер вздрогнул.

— Не… не делай так. — Его голос звучал так, будто он немного запыхался.

Нейтану пришлось оторвать руку от плеч брата.

— Почему?

Питер скользнул по нему слегка возбуждённым взглядом.

— Лучше тебе не знать. — Парень снова принялся рассматривать свою спину в зеркало. — Не могу поверить, что они исчезли. Вот так вот просто. Так что? Мне нужна была еда?

— Когда ты в последний раз ел? — Питер нахмурился и не ответил. Нейтан удручённо вздохнул. — Чёрт, Питер, неужели ты не помнишь?

Младший Петрелли расстегнул джинсы и снял их вместе с боксерами. Нейтан отвернулся, но слышал, как брат забрался в душ.

— Нет, я помню. Просто это было давно. — Он включил воду и сладко вздохнул.

Нейтан закрыл дверь и почти прокричал:

— Господи, Питер, если тебе нужно уединиться в душе, так и скажи!

Из ванной раздалось что-то отдалённо напоминающее «Сам иди нахер», пока Нейтан рассматривал груду перьев в спальне брата. Он скривился и решил, что Питер может убрать её сам. Нейтан уберёт лишь осколки, потому что знает, что его брат обычно ходит по квартире босиком.

Вот и ещё одна причина оторвать Нейтана от работы. Он пошёл в прихожую за совком и позвонил Мохиндеру.

Разговор не заладился, и Нейтан повесил трубку, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что доктор Суреш всё это время импровизировал — как, впрочем, и они сами. Но он согласился оставить успокоительное под рукой и хотя бы попытаться заставить Питера регулярно питаться. Он думал так: даже если его постигнет неудача, то тогда, возможно, угроза в виде двух зудящих крыльев будет напоминать парню об этом.

И если они вернутся, то, по крайней мере, Питер сможет хоть как-то ими управлять. Что, конечно, никак не помешает Нейтану собирать и заучивать все шутки про Купидона, ангелов и птиц, которые он только сможет найти.

Нейтан улыбнулся своим мыслям, начав подметать осколки. Хорошо, когда к чему-то подготовишься.


End file.
